eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't You Want Me?
|image= |season=4 |episode=45 |jdate=5 March, 2006 |edate=17 March, 2007 |previous=It's All in the Mind |next=Planet Rock }} Overview Dominic and Jurgens arrive at Tresor under their orders to capture Gekkostate but rather than carry them out, they demand a talk with Dr. Bear in order to discover the truth of Dewey's plan. Meanwhile, Renton chases down Eureka and confronts her about her transformation with the kids right in the middle. Synopsis A call is made for all Reffers everywhere to rebel, as the military's locked down the best reffing spots. Holland is still literally killing himself fighting against the Orange weapon with the 303. Renton's refing mechanic from the first episode is finally doing great business- smuggling ray=out issues and spreading a call to action against the military. Dominic finds himself depressed over the potential replacements for Anemone dying. Jurgens offers to let him use a high speed transport in order to spread word of Dewey's intention, and when Dominic protests that one voice isn't going to do anything, he's surprised by the other man wanting to go check things out with the Gekkostate himself to find out what is and what is not true. He makes contact with the Gekkostate crew for a meeting and Holland reckons that Jurgens would never lie and can be trusted, so they arrange a meeting with himself and Dominic. Although Maria is skeptical the Gekkostate can be trusted, he informs her to have the crew shot the ship if she doesn't hear from him in an hour. At the base, he and Dominic meet with the Gekko crew, and asks for Dr. Bear to confirm the details. Dr. Bear anticipated someone from the military would listen but he is tired of explaining it all, so he brought a disc with all the information. On Earth, Eureka is still running from Renton and the kids, and she trips and falls. The kids are horrified and confused to see her in her condition. Renton goes to her and asks what's wrong with her arm, but she begs him not to look and wonders why this is happening when they were finally together and they are where they're supposed to be. He tries to cover the marks with dirt which doesn't work and she says he doesn't understand because she's not human. Hurt and angry, he then takes a rock and damages his own arm with it, saying that if his arm is different, they will share the same pain and all he wants is to see her smile again. Eureka is shocked by this and she hugs him to stop, finally realizing that Renton will never abandon her. Thinking what is happening to Eureka is Renton's fault, Maurice takes the rifle and yells for him to get away from her. He also yells at Eureka that he remembers when she killed his real parents and berates her for trying to run away from her responsibility. But what he hates most of all is that he thinks she loves Renton more than him, Maeter, and Linck. He tries to convince Eureka that he's more useful than Renton and everything is all his fault, and begs for things to go back to they way they were before she met Renton. Eureka asks to stop because she doesn't want him to endure the guilt of killing another person like she does, and asks him if he hates her smile and the fact that she's changed physically and emotionally, but he doesn't answer her. She says that even though she has changed, she still loves him and the others, and this finally breaks him into dropping the rifle. The kids hug Eureka and cry together. Picking up the rifle, Renton promises Maurice to do his best to make sure he doesn't endure future tragedies because he loves the kids as much as Eureka does, and decides that the gun shouldn't be used to hurt people, asking Charles if that is right. At Tresor, Dominic and Jurgens receive the information that Renton and Eureka have reached the Promised Land. Jurgens has the disc from Dr. Bear, which includes the footage of Bear and Norb talking from episode 37. He proceeds to send the footage and audio to every military unit capable of receiving it. They decide it's time to face Dewey and protect the people of the planet. Jurgens calls for a cease-fire with Gekko before Dewey can kill the Scub Coral. There's some opposition from other military leaders, who refuse to believe the truth, but Dominic is determined to stop Dewey and save Anemone. One of the Izumo crew's KLF pilots can't accept it and fires on the Gekko, but one of his comrades stops him, saying that even though Gekko's clipped a lot of their friends, there might be some creditability to what the Gekko crew is saying. Jurgens asks who is really responsible for all the lives lost, and this leads to the realization that everything that has happened was part of Dewey's plan. Dominic has a conversation with the Gekko crew, and Holland asks Dominic why he should trust him. Dominic is not interested in gaining their trust and says his new purpose in fighting is to protect the person he loves, but he then becomes embarrassed and says if is one-sided infatuation on his part because she doesn't care about him. This sudden confession is able to convince the crew that Dominic is being truthful. Jurgens tells his crew about their change of plans in order to fight against Dewey, and those who oppose can leave and those who want to stay can. Maria does a hand call, and all 78 crew mates agree to participate in the battle against Dewey. Dewey is bemused by the rebellion of the refers and Anemone feels abandoned by Dominic. Jurgens reckons to his crew things will become busy in the next while as they prepare for the battle. Dominic is trying to explain himself about his feelings for Anemone and the whole crew is amused at how much he is like Renton. Holland warns him that the Gekko goes out all, so he needs to be ready. On Earth, the kids bring Renton and Eureka fruit, and Maurice offers one to Renton to show he's sorry. But when he reaches for it, Renton passes out. Major Events *Half of Eureka's body is covered by green marks. *Renton tells the kids that he loves them and wants to be their father, and they finally accept him. *Dominic, Jurgens, and the Izumo crew join forces with the Gekkostate to fight against Dewey after discovering the truth. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to the song "Don't You Want Me" by The Human League. *At the beginning of this episode, Sumner Sturgeon and Ruri (from the Eureka 7 video games: New Wave and New Vision) can be seen making a cameo appearence, watching multiple objects fly into space and with the newest issue of ray=out in Ruri's pocket. *Captain Jurgens' ship, the Izumo, joins forces with the Gekkostate against Dewey after agreeing to meet with the Gekkostate and listen to the secret meeting between Norb and Dr. Bear about Dewey's efforts to destroy the Scub Coral. *Only Dominic and Jurgens' crew join forces with the Gekkostate because the rest of the military refused to believe the truth about Dewey. *Renton proves his acceptance of Eureka's change by damaging his own arm with a rock, an act she considers harsh and foolish and calls him an idiot. *Maurice's hatred towards Renton reaches its climax to the point where he wanted to shoot Renton in hope the life he had with Eureka, Maeter, and Linck would go back to the way it was before they met Renton, and that he blames Renton for ruining Eureka and their "family". However, Eureka helped him realize that her love for all the kids was unconditional and calmed him down. *Renton tells Maurice that he is fighting not only for Eureka but to prevent him, Maeter, and Linck from enduring tragedies he and Eureka have experienced because he genuinely loves the kids as if they were his own. Category:Eureka Seven